The Ring of Darkenesse
by Markia Mayfields
Summary: Hey all! This is my first fanfic so tell my what you think! This is basically my own version of Fyre but not really. I had to take some events from Fyre to make it all flow so r&r. The story is mostly revolving around Marcia but Sep will make appearances! Spoiler: MarciaxMilo, etc. There is a big twist at the end so I might end up making an epilogue! Set 6 months after Darke.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Chapter #1

It smelled like old, sweaty, feet on a hot Mid-Summer day. It reeked so bad that no one ever wanted to come down here to his chamber; especially in the hot summers. But that was fine by him. Who cares about a little bad stench anyway? As long as he got his job done, everything would be okay. All RomStrossen cared about right now was the bright ball of fyre that glowed before him, cupped gingerly in his digustingly dirty hands. He had created this fyre;with the help of no one else. As RomStrossen held it firmly but cautiously, in his hands; the fyre glowed a florescent green and was so bright that it lit up every inch of the pitch black chamber underground; and was nearly impossible to look at directly. Not even the creepy shadows thrown against the wall could frighten RomStrossen now. With this fyre, he was scared of nothing. He was no longer prey with this fyre; he was a predator. To complete his complicated spell; to complete his fyre, he needed to recite one small other incantation he had taken from the locked safe in the pyramid library.

_Let's hope this works. _He thought to himself. And so he began.

"Rust and Dust, Fyre that shines beneath the surface...", he started. However, something didn't feel quite right. He felt...prickly and rather sweaty (this just made the already unbearable stench down there in the chamber smell even worse). He could feel something was wrong. But, despite his gut feeling, he continued otherwise.

" Magyk and Darkenesse and Moon without resilience..." he continued. That was when it happened. The fyre in his hands became too hot to bear against his skin and he dropped it on the floor; next to his precious golden ring, which had been a gift from a friend of his mentor. BANG! The explosion was so loud that the mud and stone roof of the chamber almost caved in on top of him. The force of the explosion's impact sent RomStrossen flying across the room and into the back wall of the chamber; where he left the rather rotund imprint of his body for many years to come. Through all this commotion, if you had listened properly, you may have hear a small little "POP" and the sound of clanging metal on the ground. Twice. When RomStrossen actually bothered to get up (he was quite the lazy man when it didn't involve Darkenesse), he walked across the chamber and found his old golden ring. The precious lapis lazuli stone was still intact, thank goodness, however, the ring looked different; much different. The ring was now the colour of shadows (a very deep black), with an emerald green strip running along the center on the ring with peculiar moving gold designs running along outside the ring. RomStrossen saw people fighting, and fires, as well as joy and festivals. He felt a whirlwind of strong emotions as he watched all the figures play through various events. It suddenly hit RomStrossen what exactly this ring was doing.

"It's envisioning the future," he muttered quietly to himself.

RomStrossen was carefully examining the ring when he saw a glint of gold coming from the corner of the chamber. Walking cautiously over some fallen ceiling stones and some Darke materials, as well as various tattered books, he finally reached the source of golden light. In the corner of the dark chamber, glowing as bright as it possibly could, sat another ring. But this one was golden, with two angry green faces on the sides. When he held both rings in either hand, he felt increasingly better than he had moments ago. It made his mood happier and all his physical pain go away. The realization hit him suddenly and it almost took his breath away. He had, in fact, done the spell right. It had just taken the form of two rings instead of a charm. When he tried to place the rings, one on top of the other, to put on his right index finger, he felt a sharp pain inside of his heart, that quickly spread to his whole body. A deep and old voice whispered softly in his ear:

"_It is not yet time..."_ the deep voice whispered. The sound of this man's voice resonated deep inside RomStrossen's brain, where it echoed for a few minutes before he got a hold of himself.

"I_f I have done the spell right,"_ he thought to himself, "_these two rings, when put together, will bring me to whoever has called upon me. Living or dead." _

"_Now,"_ thought RomStrossen, "_I must come up with a powerful name for my beautiful __messanger rings." _

Naturally, RomStrossen was a very simple and small brained man; as all are who are dumb enough to mess with Darkenesse. He thought hard for many minutes on what he could possibly name his precious rings.

"Perhaps," he muttered, " I could call them the ring sisters!" He sighed to himself, "No, that just won't do. None of these names are powerful enough."

He stared blankly at the rings again; thinking.

"How about, the ring of darkenesse and shadowes for the green and black beauty," he pondered aloud, " and the angry two faced ring for the other precious being."

The names that have forever withheld these obvious names just prove how simple of a man he really was. Just stating the obvious and "voila" we have powerful names. However, the names in this case did end up doing their job. RomStrossen suddenly realized his power and potential with these powerful weapons. And that he was late for dinner with his very irritable and haughty wife.

"Hope it's not frog legs tonight," he said under his breath, "Now where do I put these rings..?"

RomStrossen was looking thoughtfully around his chamber when a force answered his question for him.

RomStrossen was suddenly swept off his feet and thrown into the far wall, opposite the door. The rings flew from his hands with a very strong force and into the now growing pool of melting stone floor in the middle of the room. RomStrossen did not know it at the time, but the swirling goo actually led to the middle of the deep lake; where the two faced ring would be found much later. When RomStrossen looked up, all he saw was the awe-struck and very shocked face of his wife; Mathilda Strossen.

"I should have known," was all he could hear her mutter before she pushed him into the goo pit that now took up more that half the room. As RomStrossen fell deeper into the gooey mass, he knew deep in his heart that this wasn't over yet. He would be back; he was sure of it. Then he would have his revenge.

"I shall finally be someone no one will ever forget. I will be the most powerful Darke wizard this wretched world has ever known. Those who have ever deceived me beware," RomStrossen was aware that no one could hear him. You see, messing with the Darke often leaves it's victim a little wonky and messed up in the head. He was, literally, losing it.

"I will be back to conquer all! To all those that are alive then; let the Darke games begin!" and those were the last words that RomStrossen spoke before the floor-goo rose over his head and dragged him underneath; to the depths of goodness knows where. At least, those were the last words RomStrossen spoke until many years later.


	2. With a frightening discoveryit begins

**Chapter 2: With a frightening discovery...it begins**

**Ok, sorry it took me so long to update! I have been on vacation and couldn't find the time to update! Thank you so much to , Miss Odale Overstrand, and xxmelusinexx for following, reviewing, and favouriting! Thanks a bunch...So here's the second chapter...Let me know what you all think!**

Thump! Clank! Thump! Clank! SMASH! At the rather irritating noises floating into her bedroom, Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, woke up with a start; and promptly (and rather ungracefully), fell out of her well padded, four poster, purple silk sheet covered bed. Which, happened to just add to all the raucous coming distinctively from Septimus' room, a few doors down the hall. When Marcia opened her eyes, she half expected to see a murderer or perhaps a burglar standing over her with all the noise that was going on down the hall. But, when she opened her eyes, she was pleased and a little shocked to see that she was, in fact, alone in her cozy, purple bedroom.

"_What is Septimus doing down there?" _thought a now very annoyed Marcia, as she always was this time in the morning, "_is he playing dares and juggling hammers or trying to see how far he can throw a brick again?" _

In reality, Septimus was just packing all his things for his Alchemie month with the newly reinstated castle Alchemist, Marcellus Pye; and it was no secret that Marcia was not fond with the idea of giving up her apprentice for a whole month to some ghastly Alchemie man, who, in her opinion, knew nothing important except how to destroy Darke rings and was a bit useless. However, there was nothing that she could do; the Two-Faced Ring must be destroyed, before it could cause any more trouble in the castle, and to it's inhabitants.

Thinking about talking to Septimus about how he has become a rather loud and noisy young man in his old age (in truth, he was only 14), Marcia walked down the hall to Septimus' room to see just what all this commotion was about. As Marcia walked down the hall to Sep's room, she heard the ever so sweet sound of Jillie Djinn's unbearably loud early morning screaming and screeching coming from her sitting room below. Wondering if duct tape worked on ghosts as well as it did on humans to shut them up, Marcia opened the door to Septimus' room. And stood there with wide eyes for a good minute or two before she found her voice again. The room was in total disarray; Magyk books were littered all over the floor, clothes were strewn in every direction and on every hook, even the charms had left their home on the lapis lazuli bookcase and were thrown across the bed and floor. Marcia stared around the room in utter and absolute horror. She just didn't understand how something so neat and tidy could make it's way to a pig sty in as little as one night. To be honest, Marcia didn't even know Septimus had all this stuff and clutter sitting about in his room; and that there was just so MUCH of it. It literally filled every inch and corner of the room. Finally finding her vocal chords, Marcia demanded;

" Septimus Heap what on earth have you been doing in here?" Marcia was already in a temper, she did not need this on her plate as well.

" Um, well, I am actually trying to decide what to bring for my month with Marcellus, Marcia," Septimus said timidly, unsure how Marcia would react to this comment, seeing no signs that he should stop, he hurried on, " I was just unsure of what to bring, seeing as Magyk and Alchemie are so different. I do know that some Magyk might be useful down in the Alchemie chambers though, to keep things moving quickly."

" Oh, well, good for you then Septimus," Marcia sighed, " Just remember to tidy your room before we leave in one hour precisely for Marcellus'. Not a minute later. I also don't want to have something smelling in here while you are gone and have to go rifling through this mess to find it, unsure of what it is. Then, Septimus, you may be certain that I will pry you from those blasted Alchemie chambers and have you come clean up this room, and don't think I won't. You know very well what I am capable of. Anyways, Jenna said someone was at the palace, awaiting my arrival in a few minutes and I must be going. I will see you in an hour, Septimus."

"Ok, bye Marcia," Sep replied,a little distracted with the seemingly impossible task of cleaning up in an hour's time.

"Bye!" Marcia yelled up at him as she hurried down the stairs to her kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee before heading downstairs.

Thinking to herself that she needs to regain control on her obsession with coffee, Marcia jogged through the Wizard tower's Great Hall, coffee sloshing loudly as she said good morning to her fellow wizards. Marcia whispered the password to the impressive solid silver entrance doors to the tower and walked out onto the Wizard Tower steps and into the crisp morning air. The lazy morning sun felt warm and comfortable on her face as she slowed down to a moderate walking speed (which for most, would seem insanely fast, but not for Marcia) as she walked down Wizard Way. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a tall, dark, rather suspicious looking figure. He or she was walking speedily on the road that lead into the looming depths of the tall trees in the forest by the Wizard Tower courtyard. The figure walked with a hunched back, almost as if this person (from the way "it" walked, Marcia presumed that it was indeed a person) had something concealed beneath it's floor-length, heavy, black cloak. The hood was pulled so low over it's face so Marcia couldn't make out just who it was underneath. All she knew was that whoever was underneath the cloak, they felt like Darkenesse. They reeked of it so bad that, in fact, Marcia's knees almost gave way, it was just so overpowering to feel all at once. Instantly curious about this person, and deciding that it was her business if someone was poking around the Castle suspiciously, just in case they were rather harmful, Marcia decided to follow the figure into the still somewhat dark woods. She really dreaded the idea of another attack from the Darke in only a six month time frame. Marcia really didn't know how she would deal with it again, it really had taken a lot away from the Castle; it was, in fact, still rather weak from the first attack. Muttering a quick and fairly simple Unseen and Unheard spell, as well as covering up her extremely powerful magykal presence, (so that no one could feel that she was there, following and listening), Marcia followed a safe four meters behind the figure on the ungroomed dirt path that lead into the forest. After about ten minutes, Marcia and the Darke figure stopped in a small, dingy, wet, muddy clearing in the woods. The clearing was rather small, and Marcia was forced to crouch on her knees behind a small wild-berry bush to get a clear view of the seemingly waiting person, keeping a close enough distance to hear the person speak, should they decide to. Marcia waited patiently with bated breath, until slowly, a frailer and smaller figure, dressed like the other, appeared slowly from behind a tree on an unseen path a few meters to her right.

**A/N: Ok that was the second chapter! Sorry there wasn't much action in this one, I have to use boring chapters to build up to the action, the next one will be better, I promise. I will also try harder to update more often, as well as now break has started! My vacation does take up most of my time, but I promise I won't leave you all hanging! Please r&r so that I know how many people are reading this! Thanks again guys!**


	3. One Silver Bullet

Chapter 3: One Silver Bullet

**Alright everyone...prepare yourselves! This is Chapter 3! It's a doozy so hold on for a ride...by the way...does anyone know who runs the Eastern Snow Plains at the Moment? And I am soo sorry for how long it took me to update! Everything has been quite hectic lately... So stop listening to me drone on and on and on about random stuff you probably don't care about and read on...**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed and is now following my story! Lovies you all and NOW you may start reading...**

Marcia watched the figure slowly approach the other. She was just close enough to see a few surprising strands of long blonde curls peeking out from the inside of the approaching figure's hood. The second Darke figure gives the first a small, palm sized red velvet pouch with soft purple drawstrings on the top. In exchange for this, the first gives what Marcia assumed was a sack of gold coins due to the fact that it jangled in that special, tinkly, rattling way that all gold coins do (she also recognized the sound because it's the sound that Marcellus makes when he moves). But what happened next is nothing that Marcia would ever have thought possible. The first figure opened the bag and drew out a small silver bullet with tiny engravings of initials that Marcia couldn't make out from her hiding spot.

"You sure this is hers?" the first figure finally spoke.

"If it wasn't, would it have her initials on it? Huh smart one?" the second snapped.

" M.O.," the first figure sighed, "You are finally correct about this one. But, do you have the other treasure? You said that this one would be much harder to get than the other. "

This made Marcia gasp loudly. Thankfully, the Unheard and Unseen were still working so the Darke figures did not hear and suspected nothing.

"_They certainly mustn't be talking about me," _thought Marcia, now beginning to panic, "_Oh don't be a fool," _she told herself more sternly this time, "_You have defeated the Darke and it's victims in the past. You have done too much to anger them."_

" That old batty ExtraOrdinary Wizard won't ever see it coming!" the first figure exclaimed loudly, though the other quieted him, not wanting to be discovered.

This was the last straw for Marcia. She immediately shot up off the ground and ran as fast as she could to the Wizard Tower. She had to warn everybody to be on their guard and on high alert. There was just so much to do and so little time that the feeling of panic stole over her again. Marcia rushed into the Wizard Tower entrance hall and called upon three messengers to her aide.

" I need you to go and get the princess and all her family that is in the palace right now to come and meet me in my rooms. Tell them it is extremely urgent and I require their presence immediately," Marcia spoke rapidly to the short, thin, dark haired, young messenger standing to her left.

" I need you to go and retrieve Marcellus Pye, the Castle's Alchemist at his address on Snake Slipway, please tell him the exact same thing," she told the second messenger; a plumpy young girl with small golden spectacles on. By the time she reached the third messenger, the first and second messengers had already departed at top speed, rushing to their recipients.

" Now you must go to the Manuscriptoriam, and find Beetle, the Chief Hermetic Scribe and also bring him to me. Again, say the exact same things as the others," and with that, Marcia stood, somewhat disheveled in the Hall for a few moments, collecting her thoughts, before hopping on the stairs and putting them on emergency speed; even though it was hard to hold on with her hands so shaky. Marcia flew up to the top landing, where her rooms were situated.

"Septimus! Septimus!" when he did not come, Marcia decided to yell at the top of her lungs (which has been known to break glass) and yelled, " Septimus Heap get down here this instant it is extremely urgent and I need you now!"

At the sound of desperation in Marcia's voice, Septimus practically leaped down two flights of stairs to where Marcia was now arguing with a screaming Jillie Djinn; who had woken up at the sound of Marcia's yelling.

"Marcia what's wrong?" Septimus screamed at her, trying to be heard over Jillie's insanely loud screaming that had virtually no meaning whatsoever.

Marcia was sitting cross-legged on the floor by the door covering her ears with her hands while a Magykal pen wrote what she was mind-speaking it to.

"Septimus!" Marcia looked up, "I need you to run this up to Search and Rescue for me and fast because people are coming over. Something dreadful has happened or is going to happen! Run as fast as you can then meet me back here." Marcia handed the folded note and handed it quickly to Septimus.

"Marcia what is going on?" Septimus asked. He was worried by the paleness of Marcia's face and the fact that her hands and most of her body was shaking out of control.

"I'll explain later just GO!" Marcia ushered him quickly out the door. And still, the ex-Chief Hermetic Scribe screamed on.

"Oh will you just SHUT UP ALREADY!" Marcia and Septimus yelled in perfect and somewhat creepy unison.

The few minutes alone were agonizingly long for Marcia. She was definitely becoming a little paranoid with this shocking news. Finally, however, there was a loud knock at the door. Marcia opened it without even asking who it was, just wanting to not be alone right now. Beetle and Marcellus stood there, completely out of breath, red faced, and panting hard.

"Marcia, whatever is the problem?" demanded Marcellus.

"Ya," gasped Beetle, "Why exactly did we have to run at top speed over here? What is so important?"

"I'll tell you both in a minute, just wait here for a few seconds so we know when the others have arrived," Marcia tried to keep her voice calm, though to Beetle and Marcellus, she was obviously very nervous, perhaps a little scared too. Seconds after Marcia spoke, Septimus barged in and slammed the door behind him. Panting just like the others, Septimus managed to get a out a few words,

" Mission accomplished," he said, coughing a little. It was then that Jenna Heap walked in, not even bothering to knock. She knew it was too urgent for that.

"Ok Marcia we're here!" she spoke loudly, clearly rather annoyed at the sudden interruption, "What could possibly be the problem THIS time?"

"I'll tell you all in a mo-Milo?" Marcia stared at him with a puzzled expression for a few moments, not believing her eyes, "When did you arrive back from your voyage?"

"Last night rather late, that's why I wanted you to come over this morning," he replied calmly.

"Oh. Well, it's really good to see you and we're all glad you're here," Marcia smiled up at him and he gave her a quick hug hello. While she had her arms wrapped around his neck, he made a discovery.

"Marcia, just a really quick question, nothing serious, but why are you trembling so violently?" Milo still spoke calmly however, Marcia could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll explain soon," she spoke quietly and reluctantly let Milo go. Letting go meant that she was vulnerable yet again, "Alright everyone, I think you are all here. Let me just count you quickly."

Marcia counted all the heads, starting with Silas who was standing at the doorway, to Milo who had now stationed himself on her right.

"Ok, I think everyone's here," she stated matter-of-factly, trying hard to regain her old air, "Everybody file into my study please."

As everyone filed quickly and oddly quietly, Milo held back for a second.

"Marcia, is everything alright?" he spoke really quietly, Marcia herself almost couldn't hear him. As he spoke, he touched her arm lightly and looked her dead in the eyes. It took Marcia a moment to register what he was saying. She slowly shook her head.

"That's what I feared," he muttered and then grasped her arm tightly before letting go and walking into her study.

Marcia walked quickly over to her desk, clawing her way past everybody in her tiny and now extremely crowded (and rather stuffy) study. It was then that she noticed a man appear overhead, wearing slightly faded purple ExtraOrdinary Wizard robes with a crimson blood stain over his heart; he did not feel particularly fond of getting passed through at the moment, which is why he floated over Marcia' s head, before anyone got the chance to pass through him. The ghost was of a dead ExtraOrdinary Wizard, by the name of Alther Mella. He was friendly, kind, and patient; and was wildy popular throughout the port and castle.

" Hello Alther. So glad you could make it. I really need your help right now," Marcia said shakily and somewhat breathlessly.

"Marcia, what on earth could possibly be wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since Septimus fell through that glass of time a few years ago!" Alther said in his usual calm and collected manner.

"Well everyone, I have some news to share," Marcia got right to it and addressed everyone in response to Alther's question, " And I guess that most of you can already tell by the fact that I'm not squealing with joy-no, I don't really do that Silas it's a figure of speech please try and keep up with me for once- that it's most definitely not good news." Marcia tried to speak in her usual brisk and business-like tone, though her voice wavered in slightly. "Anyways," she continued, and she started her story starting with the precise moment that she left the Great Hall of the Tower this morning, and spoke in rather excruciating detail, up until her discovery with the object that the hooded figures had. She wanted to save the worst news for last, as to not cause mass panic during her story, so she toyed with her wording at the end. She mostly did this because the last time something dreadful had happened, she had had to wake up Sarah out of a startled unconsciousness using a pair of extremely smelly old socks found in Silas's room in the Palace. That was another nightmare she simply didn't need right now.

"-And so when I was squished behind that blasted prickly bush, one of the hooded figures pulled out a bullet," And with those words, nearly everyone gasped, and Marcia's voice cracked but still she ploughed on, "And it had my initials on it!" Marcia could not possibly stand the reality of the situation anymore and had to sit down on her well used high backed leather desk chair. "I think someone-possibly that wretched Hunter again-is out to kill me, and there's a great chance that they're out for one of you all too. Just because another bullet wasn't there, doesn't mean there isn't one." Marcia spoke quietly and slowly.

"OHMYGOODNESSWHATONEARTHAREWEGOINGTODO?" Naturally, Sarah Heap was the first to shriek and almost have a panic attack. Again.

"Well isn't it obvious? We must track whoever is doing this down and take the bullet from them before he kills Marcia!" Marcia and Alther spoke in strand unison, though Marcia said "me" instead of her name, because it would be even weirder if she started talking in the third person. Marcia and Alther (and well, everyone in the room really) exchanged surprised and utterly puzzled expressions.

"Creepy," muttered Beetle, though in the dead silence of the room, he was heard by everyone as clear as a bell, which, caused laughter throughout the room, amongst everyone except Marcia, Alther, and Milo; who simply exchanged small grins with one another.

Milo came over and put a protective hand on Marcia's arm, for he seemed to be the only one who had noticed that she was trembling violently again.

"We'll find out who is doing this and stop them, I promise," he whispered.

"You don't know that though Milo," Marcia spoke softly and rather shakily, "As much as I want it to be true, you can't promise that."

"But I do and I can," He reassured her, "Trust me."

This comment actually made Marcia smile for the first time all day; though she couldn't put her finger on why exactly.


	4. chapter 4: jumping cliffs

**The Ring of Darkenesse Chapter #4: Jumping Cliffs**

**Well hello everybody! And welcome back! If you all haven't noticed, this story hasn't really gone anywhere yet, with the ring and all! But don't worry, all of that will change! Oh and if you don't get the random chapter title, like, at ALL...it'll make sense in a few minutes! Or however fast you read...it doesn't really matter! Ok so if you have all prepared yourselves and waited for the proper phases of the moon or whatever you do...read on! oh but first, this chapter is totally dedicated to a new friend of mine, my fanfic twin! Ya, you know who you are! Kay, now read. **

The freezing cold water pressed against her chest as she quickly rose to the surface; while her lungs screamed frantically for air. So much for that air bubble spell she had learned many years ago. Finally, spluttering like a maniac, she reached the surface. Gasping for air, she wiped her annoyingly long blonde hair out of her face. Still breathing heavily, she opened up her seaweed and mud coated hand to get the first real glance at her long awaited treasure. The ring was still in good shape after all those thousands of years. _I guess that mud really is a good preservative! _She thought to herself. _I'll remember that..._ Smiling, she inspected the ring closely. Although it was slightly scratched up, and that there was a small dent where a very stupid fish had tried to take a bite out of it, there was no mistaking what it was; and it's power. The green was still bright and shiny against the dark, unforgiving shade of black. But the gold was the most surprising of all; it practically glowed against the darkness of the other colours. She looked at the gold inscriptions on the ring. And then she realized something. They were MOVING! Shocked, and a little perplexed, she took a closer look. Still rather oxygen deprived and dopey, she couldn't make out what it was. Oh well, she'll ask her master when he returns. And WHY ON EARTH he would put his ring in the middle of the sea! It was extremely stupid and would only make her life harder. Which she didn't need. She held up the ring against the light of the sun, and thought to herself, that yes, this truly was the legendary (and the Castle's best kept secret), Ring of Darkenesse.

The climb up the cliff was slow going. She had to be extremely cautious, so that she didn't fall into the sharp and jagged rocks below. The Ring of Darkenesse was still secure in her pocket, though it was still extremely damp and clung to her from her awful swim to the bottom of the sea. She finally reached a small ledge just under the top of the cliff, where she was meeting her partner. She could not afford to be late, that would be a disaster for her. It would most likely end in her death, no matter how much she'd done for him. Stopping for a short (and a very much needed) break, she sat down with her legs swinging into the open air of the sea. Then she heard voices. _I'm late! _She screamed inside her head. Jumping up abruptly, she dove for the footholds along the side of the cliff face and began to climb furiously fast. These footholds lead to the path just directly behind the top of the cliff, and cannot be seen from the tip of the cliff. Little did this young woman know, that when she stood up, one of the most powerful and dangerous rings of all time had fallen out of her pocket and lodged itself between two large rocks.

The cold, salty sea air whipped her face gently as she stood on the tall rocks, facing the sea. Right now, all Marcia needed was to be alone to think and go over all the events that had happened today. For some strange reason, Marcia felt like she was missing something rather crucial in this mystery. The sound of the waves lapping on the rocks below had a soothing and calming effect on her. Closing her eyes to smell the salty air, she sighed. Then she heard a thunderous crack sound from a few feet behind her. She quickly whirled around, tunic catching the breeze.

"Who's there?" she asked menacingly. But the reply made her relax.

"I thought that you might be here." And out from a hidden path behind a tree, emerged a somewhat sheepish looking Milo Banda. "You used to always come here during your apprenticeship when you had a problem. It was your secret spot. I take it that it still is?" Milo was as calm as ever, even giving the circumstances.

"I'm surprised you remember that," Marcia replied quizzically, a somewhat puzzled look on her face.

"It would be rather difficult to forget. You always had some special quality that makes everyone remember you. Even the weirdest of details. Though I don't know how smart it was to come out here alone and isolated when two Darke murderers are after you (at this, Marcia winced and made a really sour face). But I get it." He looked at her meaningfully. "Are you okay?"

Marcia opened and closed her mouth like a blowfish for a few moments. Finally, she responded, "No, I suppose I'm not. How about you?"

Milo scoffed at her question. "Of course I'm not. One of my best friends could be murdered at any second and you're implying that I'm supposed to be okay? Honestly Marcia, I couldn't bare to lose you. You're really an incredible person, and I've lost pretty much everyone else. So do you want me to go and track them down then beat their heads in? It'll make them sorry they ever messed with you!" Milo exclaimed, pounding his fists together.

Milo gave him a small smile. "Oh Milo, if only it were that easy. Unfortunately, you cannot defeat Darke-" But unfortunately for Marcia, she never got to finish her sentence, because there were hushed voices and rustling coming from the woods behind her. Then the overpowering feeling of the Darke washed over her. Clutching her stomach, she leaned forward over the edge of the cliff, feeling slightly dizzy watching the waves crash on the jagged black rocks below.

"Marcia are you all right?" Milo exclaimed, clutching her shoulder firmly, but without hurting her.

"Milo do you trust me?" she asked the question firmly, regaining a bit of her composure.

"Of course Marcia! What is it?" he sounded a tad worried, as Marcia had now taken on a twinge of green to her face.

"_Here let ME do it you idiot! You couldn't even if I gave you a 4 day tutorial on how!" _An angry voice sounded from the trees.

"_Oh Puh-lease! You can't do anything right! Let me DO IT you dillop! _Another voice carried through the wind.

"Milo, take my hand!" Marcia yelled. And Milo didn't need telling twice. Marcia reached into her gold and platinum EtraOrdinary Wizard belt and pulled out a little gold something-or other;Milo couldn't really tell what it was. "Alright now, Milo, when I say jump we both have to jump over the ledge, ok?" Marcia whispered, careful to remain still.

"We have to do WHAT over the WHO NOW?!" Milo looked absolutely petrified.

"Do you trust me or not?" And a few seconds later, when the rustling and voices in the forest had subsided (which worried Marcia deeply).

"Fine!" exclaimed Milo.

"Alright then," Marcia whispered out of the corner of her mouth, so that the people in the forest would not notice her speaking or read her lips. "1, 2, 3, JUMP!" Marcia yelled.

And so both of them jumped over the ledge of the cliff, and towards the jagged rocks below.

When she saw both the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and that Mitchell Bamdar -was that his name?-jump over the ledge of the cliff, she felt extremely happy! Her target had killed herself ! Now at least, she didn't have to do it. But then she felt a twinge of suspicion, a very very strong twinge of suspicion. Marcia was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard after all, and she did not underestimate her. So something was wrong; horribly wrong. However, when she did not see the two figures return up the cliffside, she assumed they had both died. Or they had lived to tell the tale-how, she was not quite sure-and were on their way back to the Wizard Tower to tell everyone what had happened. It was time to shake things up a bit. She needed to do the unexpected. So, naturally, she fled to the Wizard Tower.

"Ouff!" muttered Marcia and Milo as they landed on a small ledge, about four or five feet below the ledge of the cliff. Dusting off their cloaks and tunics, (for the landing had knocked the wind out of them and they had lost their footing), they looked up expectantly up the cliffside for any telltale signs of a murderer.

"I think we're safe for now Milo," Marcia said. She listened hard for anyone else's breathing. Nothing came.

Milo looked down to inspect the rock he was sitting on. It was rather large, and took up most of the ledge, aside from the rock Marcia was sitting on. There was a small gap in between the two rocks, in which he saw the tiniest glint of gold shine up from the depths.

"What's that?" Milo pointed into the small space. Then, reaching his hand in, he pulled out a small emerald green and ebony black ring from the depths of the rock space. But, the most eye catching thing about the ring were the little moving gold inscriptions on the sides.

"MILOPUTTHATDOWNTHISINSTANT!" Marcia whisper-yelled at him. "I have a bad feeling about it and I'm pretty sure that I recognize it from somewhere and it most certainly not GOOD!" Somewhat reluctantly, Milo put the ring down on his rock's surface. Marcia pulled out a small black bag (that looked like a smaller version of the bag they put Spit Fyre's poo in after they shovel it up) from some secret pocket only goodness knows where in her belt and, slightly shakily, placing it around her hand, picked the ring up and sealed it inside.

Noticing Milo's questioning gaze, Marcia explained, almost like she explained things to Septimus,"It's an anti-Darke bag. It'll keep the Darkenesse contained until we can figure out what it is."

"I think they're gone," Milo said. "Perhaps now would be an excellent time to head back to the Tower."

Marcia gulped and nodded. They found a few footholds along the side of the cliff and slowly climbed their way up. From the point of the forest in which the path ended, both Milo and Marcia ran at top speed back to the Wizard Tower. All the while, Marcia never let her guard down, even as she panted and stumbled her way into the Wizard Tower Courtyard, she remained Listening for her murderers.

Marcia and Milo hurried into the Great Hall of the Tower extremely out of breath and ready to head up to Marcia's rooms for a cold glass of water. All that sprinting had taken it 's toll on them. However, that would have to wait a few moments. Because when Marcia and Milo stumbled into the Great Hall, they were greeted by Rose; the sick bay attendant; and Septimus, who looked somewhat giddy.

"Marcia you'll never believe what happened!" Septimus raced up to her. He was so excited he didn't even notice Marcia's pale face and the sweat lining her brow. "Syrah Syarah is Awake!" At this shocking news, and based on everything that had happened that day, Marcia just stood there and gaped at him for a couple of minutes. This had not been what she had been expecting AT ALL.

From the Wizard Tower Courtyard however, a black hooded figure stood there, watching through a small window, (somehow going unnoticed by passers-by) admiring how well their plan was going. _That old bat wants to play games does she? Well then, let the games begin Overstrand. And this time, we will not lose. _He thought to himself. And with a small plume of black smoke, the figure disappeared into the evening sunset.

**AN: And there you have it! And SEE, I told you I would update sooner! It would have been a couple of days sooner, but my computer froze! So thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Totally love your support! And so until next time! Toodles! Do people say that nowadays? Whatever... ;-)**


End file.
